1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system having a vibration reduction correction mechanism suitable for single lens reflex cameras and electronic still cameras, in particular, to a large aperture internal focusing telephoto zoom lens system.
2. Related Background Art
Zoom lens systems having a vibration reduction correction mechanism with the f-number of 5.8 or more able to be used for single lens reflex cameras and electronic still cameras have been proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-90599 (page 5, FIG. 7).
However, in the above-disclosed example, the f-number (FNO) in the telephoto end state is very dark having from 5.85 to 8.27, so a fast zoom lens system having the f-number of 4 or less has been demanded.